Love Is In The Air
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Sai yang bersikeras. Sakura yang kesal. "WOY KALAU MAU NGOBROL SANA KE TENDA MEDIS JANGAN DI BEATLE FIELD!" SaiSaku. Canon. Ficlet.


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_SaiSaku Canon. Spoiler chapter 633-634_

_._

_._

**_Love Is In The Air_**

.

.

_NO?_

_:D_

.

.

"SAKURA!" Panggil Sai sibuk mencoret tinta di atas gulungan kertasnya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan beberapa harimau dan ular tinta untuk membantai kloningan Juubi.

"APA?" Sakura menjawab seadanya karena sedang sibuk meninju kloningan Juubi dengan kepalan bercakranya.

"ADA YANG INGIN KUBICARAKAN!"

"NANTI SAJA!"

"TAPI INI PENTING!" Sai bersikeras.

"YA SUDAH APAAAA?" sahut Sakura pada akhirnya.

DUAK. PUCNH. CRASHHH. SRET. SET.

Yang satu sibuk tinju meninju, yang satu sibuk lukis melukis.

"ANO…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"APA?!"

"YIN SEAL DI JIDATMU … BOLEH JUGA, YA?" Setelahnya, Sai mengeles karena satu mini Juubi terlempar ke arahnya setelah ditinju Sakura. _Kunoichi _merah muda itu berlalu dan bergabung pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sai dengan tatapan agak kecewa.

.

.

"_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_"

_POOF!_

Tiga makhluk legenda keluar setelah Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mensumon _kuchiyose_ mereka. Gamakichi, si kodok dengan sebatang rokok terselip di mulutnya. Aoda, si ular. Katsuyu si siput.

"SAKURA! ADA YANG MAU AKU BICARAKAN!" teriak Sai di bawah melihat ke atas, Sakura yang berada di atas Katsuyu.

"NGGAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK BAHAS JIDATKUU!"

"BUKAN! INI LEBIH PENTING DARI JIDATMU!"

"NANTI SAJA SETELAH PERANG, OKE?" Sakura membentuk segel dan berbicara pada makhluk sumonnya. "_KATSUYU-SAMA, _MOHON BANTUANNYA!" siput besar itu berpencar bagai amoeba.

Pundak Sai melemas saat melihat gadis _pink_ itu tengah berkonsentrasi dengan jurus penyembuhan jarak jauh.

"Sabar, ya…" mini Katsuyu yang menempel di pundak Sai memberi semangat. Sai mengangguk.

.

.

Setelah Katsuyu kecil-kecil sudah mulai mandiri, Sakura terlihat mulai lagi membantu mengurangi kloningan Juubi dengan tinju mautnya.

DHUAKK. BHUAGGH. PLAK PLAK PLAK (?)

Selagi Sakura sibuk menghajar bahkan menampar-nampar, tiba-tiba _jounin vest_-nya ditarik dari belakang dan tubuh Sakura terangkat. "HWAAA…"

"Aku mau bicara sebentar saja."

Sakura mengerjap, ternyata ia sudah ada di atas udara dengan burung tinta Sai yang kini memegangi kedua pundak Sakura.

"Whoa… hati-hati ini di ketinggian!" Sakura membelalak melihat ke bawah, kekacauan Juubi dan kloning-kloningannya versus alianshi terlihat lumayan kecil-kecil seperti _mini games_.

"Ini… penting… penting sekali…"

"YA TERUS APA? CEPATLAH!"

"…"

"…"

Kulit pucat Sai pelan-pelan merah muda. Apa kelunturan rambut Sakura, ya?

"SAI AKAN KUHANCURKAN WAJAHMU KALAU KAU TIDAK MENURUNKANKU SEKARANG!—"

"—AYO MENIKAH!" seru Sai.

Di atas sini. Di atas burung tinta raksasa milik Sai. Di atas huru-hara peperangan.

"Kalau kita berdua selamat dari perang ini… ayo kita… menikah…"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

.

.

"Hem," Sai berdehem.

Pelan-pelan wajah Sakura ikut merah muda. Seiring Sai mencium Yin Sealnya yang berada di jidat. Dilatar belakangi suara ledakan di bawah sana.

.

.

_Oh my… love is in the air…_

_._

_._

"Nggak ada waktu untuk mengatakannya lagi kalau nggak sekarang. Apa lagi si anakkonda udah dateng…" Sai melirik ke bawah, Aoda dikendalikan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi?" burung tinta raksasa itu mendarat, Sai membantu Sakura turun, "Gimana?"

"AWAASSS!" teriak Naruto dari atas Gamakichi yang sedang melompat. Sakura menerjang Sai hingga berguling dan terhindar dari lindasan si kodok raksasa. "WOY! KALAU MAU NGOBROL SANA KE TENDA MEDIS JANGAN DI _BEATLE FIELD_!"

Protesan Naruto berasa tidak digubris. Sakura dan Sai sama-sama mengatur napasnya.

"Sakura…" desah Sai seperti memohon.

Pelan-pelan wajah Sakura tak lagi _pink_, tapi merah beneran.

"NGGAK ADA WAKTU BUAT MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU! SELESAIKAN PERANG INI BARU MENIKAH!"

"Iya… iya… tapi bagaimana mau perang ini kau nggak menyingkir dari tubuhku?"

"DIAM! INI AKU LAGI BANGUN!"

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N : fic iseng :p tanganku yang sempat lemas cepat punya tenaga tuh #diGampar mau ikutan heart monochrome sebenernya fic ini bisa jadi serius, tapi ngga pinter cari quotes, jadi tulis suka suka aja XD


End file.
